Kamen Rider DenO: Slithereen Crusher
by Chaos Invoker
Summary: What if Ryotaro and co. were at the Battle of Hogwarts? Spoilers for Den-O and Hallows, one-shot.


"_I know that you are preparing to fight,_" rang the voice in his head. "_Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood._"

It'd been half an hour since Ryotaro Nogami, 22-year old Hogwarts foreign exchange student, had heard these words, but still they caused him to wet his pants like none of the Imagin he'd encountered could even hope to. As he remembered, you could still have conversations with the Imagin and at times even befriend them, as he had done quite a few times. _That_ voice, though… was an ill omen, to say the least. Not even Kai could hope to match whoever it was that spoke a while back.

He'd spent a whole year at this castle, learning magic alongside his classmates (getting a free wand, too), but the real reason Ryotaro was here was because of what Owner called a grave threat to the time stream. Apparently, there was a _very_ bad man (Owner's words, though he refused to name who it was) whose plans had the potential to create a HUGE tear in time – in the best case scenario. Needless to say, it was up to him to stop him, since he was Den-O and no one else could – and because Hana might attract more attention.

All around him, students glanced anxiously at each other, occasionally casting terrified looks at the moonlit front lawn. The teachers – a prematurely grayed young man, a middle-aged, redhead and a scary-looking black man – quietly surveyed their surroundings, grim looks on their faces. Ryotaro could tell that these guys were pros, but that they too were scared despite not looking it.

After a while, the ground started to shake. Giant spiders, the size of cars, began to crawl out of the surrounding forest, their pincers glinting in the moonlight. Thunder cracked as dark clouds formed overhead and wisps of black smoke rained towards their location, becoming figures in pitch-black cloaks. Wands were drawn and pointed at each other; the tension and fear in the air was, by now, almost tangible.

In the next moments, it all just went to hell. Students around them were being blasted away by spells, or else mauled and ganged upon by giant spiders. And – unless Ryotaro was very much mistaken – there was a HUGE, anthropomorphic wolf leaping around, maiming and ripping everything it could touch apart. Panic filled Ryotaro's heart as the wolf laid its eyes on him, apparently intending to make a meal out of _him_ next.

And, just then, a glowing ball of red light floated at his side.

"_Let's go, Ryotaro!_" said a rough, somewhat arrogant-sounding voice inside his head: one of his partner Imagin, Momotaros. "_Let's show these punks what we're made of!_"

At which point the ball of light entered his body as sand fell from it to the ground. His hair slicked itself all the way back as a lock of it turned bright red, signifying that Momotaros had successfully possessed him. M-Ryotaro glared up at their enemies through blood-red eyes before letting out a mocking sneer. "I don't know what the hell's up, but…" he said, in Momotaros's voice, "I'll take you all on!"

In one fluid motion, he wrapped a fancy-looking belt around his waist and pressed the red button on the left side as a loud tune played. "Henshin!"

As he shouted this, he slid a wallet-like device, the Rider Pass, across the SetTouch installed on the right side of the belt.

"_Sword Form_."

A black bodysuit covered him at first. Red armor pieces then fitted themselves over his body to form a breastplate as a mask resembling a peach slid down his face, splitting in two: his transformation into Den-O's Sword Form was complete. M-Ryotaro then looked directly at the werewolf charging at him drawing his right arm back and striking his signature pose.

"_Momotaros… is… here!_"

He then tossed all four pieces of his DenGasher into the air; when he caught it, it had formed into its Sword Mode. M-Ryotaro then met the werewolf's charge as steel met claw and teeth, each hitting the other with unparalleled ferocity before Momo kicked the monster away. "Heh," he laughed, brandishing his sword intimidatingly, "You're a lot better than those damn Imagin, I guess," this as he walked slowly towards his growling opponent. "Which is good…"

He and the werewolf then began to run at each other.

"…because I'm ALWAYS…"

Claws and fangs were bared as Momo drew the DenGasher back…

"…at a CLIMAX!"

He then stabbed it fully into the werewolf's heart; black blood spurted from the wound as it howled in agony. It was just then that Momo noticed how everything around him was… messy, to say the least. Multiple spells exploded around them. Bodies were sent flying all around. The spiders continued their advance even as Hagrid, gamekeeper and known monster tamer, tried to get them to stop. Giants were approaching… anyone else probably would've pissed his pants in terror. So would he, if he weren't the badass he is. Really, where was DenLiner when you needed it?

And as he was thinking these, his opponent recovered somewhat and bit him on the arm.

"YEOWCH!" Momo yelped, kicking him off the blade and sending him flying; he landed in a heap right among a pile of (hopefully not yet) corpses. "I'm pissed now," he growled as he swiped the Rider Pass once more; a red Den-O symbol flashed in front of the belt buckle as the werewolf struggled to get back to his feet.

"_Full Charge._"

"Get this… My finishing move," Momotaros began, falling silent as he struggled with what to say next. "…part 7!" The DenGasher's edge then flew off, slashing the werewolf sideways before he raised it up, bringing it down for a final downward cut. And as the werewolf exploded after a final howl, both Momo and Ryotaro looked around: even discounting the giants, spiders and enemy casters continued their assault with no sign of letting up.

"_Momo, we should retreat now!_" said Ryotaro, who for now had been reduced to a spectator in his own body. "_It's too dangerous, there's too many!_"

But the Imagin just laughed.

"Hell, Ryotaro, we can't just quit like a pair of sissies, right!?" Momotaros told his partner as he tightened his grip on the DenGasher. "If they want a fight, we'll give them one!"

Right on cue, though, a tear in time opened as they heard a _very_ familiar roar: the DenLiner, which began to unleash its entire payload on their biggest enemies. At the same time, the K-Taros phone began to ring. They then answered it as Ryotaro's other partner Imagin greeted them.

"_Sempai, we figured you might need our help."_ said Urataros, a blue Turtle Imagin some would describe as a serial flirt.

"_We're here now, so don't cry!"_ this from Kintaros, a golden Bear Imagin who spent most of his time sleeping.

_Bear… you sure picked a nice time not to sleep_, thought Momo; his heart leapt at the thought of his comrades coming to give him a hand. And sure enough, the two of them appeared flanking him on either side, each wearing Den-O belts of their own. "Henshin!"

"_Rod Form."_

"_Axe Form."_

After a flash of light, both Urataros and Kintaros were in their respective Den-O forms and armed with their respective weapons: a Rod DenGasher for the former, and an Axe DenGasher for the latter. "_Sempai_, leave this to us!" said Ura as Kin began his attack, tossing wizards and spiders alike in all directions. "Go for their leader!"

Meanwhile, in the absurdly spacious main hall of Hogsmeade's Shrieking Shack…

"Harry… Potter?" asked a high, cold voice as he sensed someone behind him. "No. You're… that foreign boy Severus mentioned, then?" he wondered aloud before turning to face his visitor. "Lord Voldemort is pleased to meet you…" he said softly as his lipless mouth curled upwards in a smile, "Ryotaro Nogami …Den-O."

"Hmph!" snorted Momotaros as he pointed his sword at Voldemort and drew his left thumb across his neck. "We can't have you mucking around the past, you jerk. You'll wish you hadn't, once we're done with you, because Momotaros – is – _dammit, kid, not now – ARRRRRRGHH!_"

Sword Form's mask disappeared; the armor came apart and floated around Den-O as Momotaros was expelled from Ryotaro's body. Replacing him was Ryutaros, a purple Dragon Imagin, the fourth of Ryotaro's partners. He then spun as he pressed the purple button to access his own form.

"_Gun Form._"

When it was done, the armor rearranged and reformed itself into a new, purple suit as a mask reminiscent of a dragon's face slid itself downwards on Den-O's helm. R-Ryotaro then spun once again, pointing his right hand at Voldemort like a gun. He then took the DenGasher in his left hand, still in Sword Mode, and tossed it in the air. "Hey… is it ok if we defeat you?"

Voldemort let out a mirthless laugh at the display. "…I tire of your antics, boy," he whispered as he raised his wand. "_Avada kedavra!_"

"…I can't hear you!"

Ryuta then caught his weapon, now in Gun Mode, and fired off a shot that stopped the Killing Curse dead. Voldemort, who until now had only failed to kill one other person, was livid; he fired even more of the curses, so much that they could have resembled a burst of fireworks. Ryuta danced and twirled, dodging some spells and cancelling others as before. If it weren't for the magical protection placed on the Shack, there would've been gaping holes in the walls by now.

"Why won't you just die, hmm?" Voldemort asked; though his voice gave no hint of it, he was almost beside himself with fury. There was exactly _one_ other person whom he had failed to kill, and that was because of an error in judgement; that this fool would dare defy him enraged him immensely. It was with all the anger and hate that he could put in when he shouted next, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Similarly, R-Ryotaro swiped his Rider Pass once more as he held the DenGasher in his left hand; purple energy began to play on its tip. "Hey, I can defeat you now, right?"

"_Full Charge._"

"…I still can't hear you!"

As green met purple, there was a huge explosion that threw them both into opposite walls. Ryuta struggled to his feet as he held the DenGasher in his left hand and the K-Taros in his right. "_Ryutaros, call everyone now,_" Ryotaro asked, sounding a little scared. "_We can't beat this guy on our own!_"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuta saw Voldemort get up, dusting himself off, but otherwise uninjured from the Wild Shot. Annoyed, he proceeded to do as Ryotaro requested.

_3-6-9-#. "Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryu."_

"_CLIMAX FORM."_

Ryuta then placed the phone on the belt buckle. There was a flash of light as a lean, red armor replaced Gun Form's armor; likewise, Sword Form's mask replaced its mask. Rod Form's mask found its place on Den-O's right shoulder, Axe Form's on the left, and Gun Form slid upwards onto the chest. Finally, completing the change, the outer layer of Sword Form's mask 'peeled' open, revealing a fleshier-hued layer underneath.

"Let's do this," said Momotaros as he swiped the Rider Pass across the buckle. "_Charge And Up_."

The other three masks – Rod, Gun and Axe Forms – aligned themselves on Den-O's right leg, Rod Form at the heel and Axe Form at the thigh. Momo then ran towards the Dark Lord, leaping up and coming down with a flying front kick that resembled a shooting star.

"NOOO! THIS CANNOT BE! I AM – THE DARK – LORD –"

These were the last words out of Voldemort's mouth before Den-O's Boistous Kick reduced him to ash and smoke. "We're done, then," said Momotaros as he turned and walked towards the door, into the DenLiner.

Unknown to them, though, the ash reformed itself; when it was done, Lord Voldemort was standing there, exhausted but very much alive. A large, emerald green snake then slithered into the room: his familiar, Nagini. He then went back to staring out into the night sky.

"Harry Potter…"

_fin_


End file.
